vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casket Girls
The Casket Girls is the tenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary TAKING BACK POWER — As the French Quarter prepares for its annual celebration of the Casket Girls Festival, Cami suffers through as Davina attempts to free her of Klaus mind compulsion. Elijah and Marcel form an unlikely alliance as Klaus sets his plan in motion to get Davina back. Once it’s known that Davina is missing, Sophie gets in on the hunt to track her down. Meanwhile, Hayley is forced to make a tough decision after receiving an unexpected phone call, and Rebekah sets her own plan in motion when she enlists the help of someone from Marcel’s past. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Callard Harris as Thierry *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Shannon Kane as Sabine Guest Cast *Shane Coffey as Tim Trivia *There will be a flashback in this episode. *Camille will stay with Davina, attempting to protect her after she turned to her for help and freed her from Klaus' compulsion. *It appears that Davina will use her powers to hurt Klaus. *Klaus and Marcel will discover that Davina is missing. *There will be tension between Elijah and Marcel because Marcel doesn't trust Elijah. When it's discovered that Davina is missing Marcel initially thinks that Elijah may have taken her. *There may be another attempt at the harvest as the promo shows a skull with the same round black mark on the forehead as is seen on the foreheads of the four girls chosen for the The Harvest. *Elijah and Marcel work together for the first time. *Marcel, Rebekah and possibly another person know a secret, which if revealed will anger Klaus. *Rebekah will develop a new alliance. *Sophie tells Hayley that if she helps her to complete The Harvest then she will undo the curse on Hayley's family which keeps them stuck in their wolf forms. *Rebekah is shown speaking French in this episode. *Davina and Tim were poisoned by Klaus in this episode and Tim was killed. *Klaus had his neck snapped for the first time in this episode by Davina. *The character Celeste is being resurrected. Continuity *Sophie appears in this episode. She was last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, a span of four episodes. *So far Camille has been compelled by both Marcel and Klaus at different times. *It will be the second time shown that Davina will have removed mind compulsion. *Tim was last seen on Girl in New Orleans. *Sabine was last seen in Bloodletting. Behind the Scenes *TBA Cultural References * A casquette girl or casket girl (Fr. fille à la cassette) was a woman brought from France to the French colonies of Louisiana to marry. * The women showed up, bearing only as many belongings that would fit in a little wooden chest called a "casquette'' or “casket,” which appears to be the 18th century equivalent of an overnight bag. * They were conspicuous by reason of their virtue. Normally women were supplied to the colonists by raking the streets of Paris for undesirables, or by emptying the houses of correction. * The casquette girls, however, were recruited from church charitable institutions, usually Orphanages and convents, and, although poor, were practically guaranteed to be virgins. For this reason it later became a matter of pride in Louisiana to show descent from them. * The casquette or casket girls were the inspiration for the operetta Naughty Marietta by the composer Victor Herbert. * The Casket Girl is the title of a novel about a girl who comes to New Orleans from France in the 1700s by Naomi Dawn Musch. * The Casket Girls is the name of a band from Savannah, Georgia. The band consists of sisters Phaedra & Elsa Greene joined by Ryan Graveface. Quotes Promo (extended) :Sophie: "You need to listen, everything is about to change." :Klaus: "Our secret weapon has escaped." :Marcel: to (Elijah) "How do we know you didn't take her?" :Elijah: to (Marcel) "Can I suggest that you take a little step back?" :Davina: "Klaus is a bigger tyrant than Marcel ever was." :Camille: (about Davina) "Stay the hell away from her!" :Rebekah: "Maybe it's time for a little payback." :Klaus: "She is our enemy." :Davina: "I'll kill him, all of them." Promo (Short) :Marcel:'' "What did you do?'"'' :Marcel: ''"Something is coming."'' : 'Savages' Promo :Klaus: I didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground. :Elijah: You have some diabolical theatrics. :Klaus: I'm a mad genius. :Rebekah: Survival first, plots to overthrow my brother second. :Klaus:'' ''We're not savages. '''Promo (Return of The Originals) :Rebekah: "There there, little lambs. All the bad men have gone away." : Promo (3 days) :Hayley: What do you know about my family. :Sophie: Marcel forced a witch to curse them so that they would be trapped in wolf form, help me complete the harvest and I'll undo the curse for you. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x10 Promo "The Casket Girls" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals - The Casket Girls Trailer|Extended Promo The Originals - 'Savages' Promo HD|"Savages" Promo The Originals 1x10 Webclip|Webclip The Originals 1x10 Webclip 2 - The Casket Girls HD-0|Webclip 2 The Originals - The Casket Girls Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview Claire Holt - The Casket Girls|Short Clip The Originals returns in just 4 days - Daniel Gillies|4 days Phoebe Tonkin - The Originals is all new in 3 days!|3 days The Originals 1x10 Canadian Promo HD "The Casket Girls"|Canadian Promo Pictures The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (3)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (4)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (5)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (6)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (7)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (8)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (9)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (10)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (11)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (12)_FULL.jpg The Casket Girls_1.jpg The Casket Girls_2.jpg The Casket Girls_3.jpg The Casket Girls_4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-05 at 16.09.40.png davi.png davinawitches.png skull.png 4.png klauspain.png queenbekah.png 7.png klausphone.png davicami.png Casket24.jpg Casket23.jpg Casket22.jpg Casket21.jpg Casket20.jpg Casket19.jpg Casket18.jpg Casket17.jpg Casket16.jpg Casket15.jpg Casket14.jpg Casket13.jpg Casket12.jpg Casket10.jpg Casket8.jpg Casket9.jpg Casket7.jpg Casket6.jpg Casket4.jpg Casket5.jpg Casket3.jpg Casket2.jpg Casket1.jpg Wowaskullreeaaalllyycreepyguys.jpg Whatuphoe.jpg Thatasweetknifebro.jpg Thatacoffin.jpg Strangelysatisfying.jpg Someonesdeadiguess.jpg Smilelikeacreep.jpg RIPElijahEvelynMikaelson.jpg Poutyface.jpg Plzbecamiplzbecami.jpg Nononotmybex.jpg Ohsnap.jpg Ouch.jpg Nonodontyoudare.jpg Nomeyegumbo.jpg Nibekhjah.jpg Mysteriouuus.jpg Mooaarrscreenrime4marcel.jpg Mikael.jpg Mewantzscreentime.jpg Jobiotchniceroom.jpg Meisseriouzzz.jpg Lookstoogood4this.jpg HeyboyImKlauswannasuckaround.jpg Gimmescreentimemoreimean.jpg Ewwasnakegetitoffme.jpg Demheadsaintrealright.jpg Ccccreep.jpg CatfightImmagetmycam.jpg Betterstayinsideifitrainsthatbad.jpg Badfxguys.jpg Aww.jpg Hayley and Elijah.jpg Hayley.png Marcel and Rebekah.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes